Te odio
by Makenshi Death
Summary: Soul Evans, Black*Star , Ragnarok y Death The Kid son los mas populares de todo shibusen y Death city .Ellos vivian juntos en un departamento y Maka vivia en el mismo edificio que ellos . Las amigas de Maka querian hablarles y conocer un poco mas a los chicos mas guapos de shibucen y convencen a Maka para que se los presente , pero algo salio como el peor dia de sus vidas


Soul Evans, Black*Star , Ragnarok y Death The Kid son los mas populares de todo shibusen y Death city .Ellos vivian juntos en un departamento y Maka vivia en el mismo edificio que ellos . Las amigas de Maka querian hablarles y conocer un poco mas a los chicos mas guapos de shibucen y convencen a Maka para que se los presente , pero algo salio como el peor dia de sus vidas

TE ODIO , TE ODIO - gritaba una pelirosa llorando a su amiga Maka

*Flashback*

- No puedo creer que conoceremos alos chicos mas sexis de shibucen - decia liz saltando y sonriendo

- Todo gracias a Maka , gracias a ti tendremos un dia que jamas olvidaremos - Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo

- Jejejej arigatto Maka-chan jejeje - Decia Patty riendo como loca

- Y tu Chrona que eras la mas feliz en conocerlos no has dicho nada - Decia Maka bromeando a su amiga

- No pu..puedo cre..creer que l..les ha..blare en es..pecial a k..kid - Decia Chrona con un brillo en sus ojos y sonriendo como nunca

- Me alegra que mi mejor amiga este feliz - Maka abrazo a Chrona

(siguieron caminando asta que llegaron al edificio y afuela los esperaban los chicos.)

- P..por fi..in l..les ha..blare - Decia la pelirosa sonriendo , Maka se alegraba que su amiga Chrona estuviera contenta

- Gracias por permitir presentarles a mis amigas - decia Maka

- No hay de que Maka es cool que nos las presentes - Le contesto el albino

- Son la verdad mui hermosas - Decia Ragnarok mirandolas con cara de pervertido

- La verdad que si - contesto el peli azul ,Black*Star

- Pero vamos al departamento a platicar mas agusto - decia Kid - verdad - todos asintieron con la cabeza

- Adelantense ustedes yo ire a mi departamento por algo me cuidan a mis amigas en especial a mi Chrona - Maka sonrio y salio corriendo a su departamento, sus amigas estaban felizes de poder platicar con ellos.

- Pero claro que las cuidaremos - murmuro Soul

(Maka fue a su departamento por dinero y despues fue a comprar unos refrescos y algo de botana . Cuando volvio al departamento de los chicos Soul le habrio la puerta se le veia algo tomado , Maka no le presto mucha atencion a eso)

- Hola ya regrese - decia Maka sujetando la bolsa con las cosas

- Hola te estabamos esperando - Soul sonreia se le veia algo raro , Maka entro ala casa y se paralizo por lo que vio , estaba Black*Star y Ragnarok sentados en ropa interior y tomando mientras que Tsubaki , Liz y Patty estaban semi-desnudas e inconcientes en el piso .

- Pe..pero que paso aqui - Maka tiro la bolsa de refrescos y salio corriendo pero Soul la sujeto

- Ey tu no te vas a ningun lado , ya disfrutamos a tus amigas ahora te toca ati - El albino tenia a Maka agarrada del brazo.

- Sueltame idiota - Maka golpeo a Soul en la cara y salio corriendo pero tropezo y escucho unos gritos

- AYUDA PORFAVOR AYUDA MAKA AMIGA AYUDA -gritaba la pelirosa desesperada y llorando, tratando de salir del cuarto donde estaba pero Kid la jalo y la metio al cuarto. Maka se paralizo por lo que vio y en eso Soul la sujeta de la pierna y Maka trato de librarse y le pego una patada en la cara a Soul y salio del departamento corriendo

- ESO NO ES COOL ESTUPIDA - el albino gritaba de rabia

-¿Vamos por ella Soul? - pregunto Black*Star

- No hay que seguir disfrutando a sus amigas y ahora a su mejor amiga para que le duela a esa estupida lo que me hiso - decia Soul sobandose el rostro mientras Black*Star y Ragnarok fueron tras Chrona.

(Maka corrio lo mas lejos que pudo y busco a alyen para que le ayudara , porfin encontro ayuda y a Soul y sus amigos los metieron a la carcel.)

*Fin del flash back*

- Pe..perdon Chrona encerio perdoname amiga - Maka lloraba de tristesa

- No me ayu..daste pe..dia tu ayuda y n..o hisiste na..nada preferiste irte y deja..rnos sufrisr TODOS me vi..violaron por tu culpa ...te ODIO - la pelirosa salio corriendo.

Desde ese dia , aquel dia horrible estuve sola mis amigas se alejaron de mi por mi culpa , las violaron tienen icatrices que jamas olvidaran en especial Chrona por aver golpeado a Soul y aver salido corriendo se vengaron de mi atacando y violando a mi mejor amiga . por mi estupides perdi a mi mejor amiga y amigas.

(Bueno que les parecio algo triste lose. Me inspire en un capitulo de un anime jejje comenten que les parecio y disculpen mi mala ortografia espero y les aya gustado este es mi segundo fanfiction el primero se llama Amor juvenir es de Kid y Chrona por si lo quieren leer jejej adios y gracias por leerlo)


End file.
